Tears Before Bedtime
'Tears Before Bedtime '''is the twenty-second episode of the first season. Plot One peaceful morning, Bill, Ben and Weed are asleep, but suddenly, there is a huge crash which wakes them up. Bill and Weed are very surprised and Ben is so surprised, he falls out of his flowerpot. Bill and Ben rush off to see what has happened, but on the way, they hear a sad sound. Scamper arrives crying and wiping her eyes and Bill and Ben ask her what's the matter, so she tells them she was in the vegetable garden trying to eat a nut and she started crying and couldn't stop. Bill, Ben and Scamper agree that is a very odd nut and the flowerpot men go to help her. At the end of the garden, Boo hits a strange visitor which is a skateboard, but he doesn't know what it is and gets cross with it by bumping him. In the vegetable garden, Scamper is showing Bill and Ben the odd nut and doesn't know why it made her cry. Bill pulls the peel of the nut and he begins to sniff, then he starts to weep, soon he is in floods of tears. Ben chuckles and has a go of pulling the peel of the nut, and soon ''he is in tears too, now the flowerpot men and Scamper are all crying. Back at the end of the garden, Boo has had enough of the strange visitor and rolls off to find help, he finds Bill and Ben outside the shed wiping the tears away from their eyes and tells them about the strange visitor, so the three of them go to the end of the garden. Bill, Ben and Boo all think the skateboard is a strange animal and have never seen anything like it, Boo says it must have come from as far as over the road. Pry flies down thinking she has seen something shiny on the strange animal and Boo tells her about it, so Pry tells him and the flowerpot men that it is actually a speedy thing that humans can stand on and ride round. Bill thinks the things underneath the skateboard are legs and Pry tells him they're actually wheels that roll along the ground. Bill and Ben turn the skateboard the right way up and begin rolling it to each other. When Bill gives the skateboard another push, he laughs and jumps straight onto it. Bill zooms down the garden path like a rocket, the skateboard hits some garden tools and is now out of control. Wobbling and rocking, the runaway skateboard carries Bill into the greenhouse, passing an astonished Ketchup and crashing into a pile of pots and canes. Ben arrives to check if Bill is all right, Ketchup says he is and tells the flowerpot men that they really mustn't rush around so quickly. Bill decides to show the skateboard to Weed so he and Ben get onto it and use some canes to make it go. Bill and Ben zoom pass the shed and the tree, turn a perfect circle in front of Thistle, back pass the shed and crash into Gnome. Whoops hears the sound the crash and pops out of the compost bin wondering what's going on. Bill and Ben thank Gnome for stopping them, but Gnome doesn't seem interested, so they go to see Weed instead. Weed says the speedy thing is splendid and thinks it will be very useful. Scamper arrives crying again and Weed asks her what's the matter so Bill tells Weed about the odd nut, Weed thinks Bill and Ben should take it to Slowcoach and ask him if it's safe to eat, but Bill and Ben are worried about touching it, so Weed suggests to put it on their speedy thing so they won't have to touch it. Bill and Ben carefully put the odd nut onto the skateboard using their canes and take it to Slowcoach's house. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben to let him have a look at the nut, so Bill and Ben push it into his house using a fishing net, then it makes him cry. Slowcoach's glasses mist up so Slowcoach tells Bill, Ben and Scamper to show the nut to Weed and when they take it to her, she tells them it's actually an onion. Bill, Ben and Scamper are amazed and Weed says peeling onions makes everyone cry due to the smell. Bill wonders what to do with the onion so Weed tells him to put it on the compost heap for Whoops and Scamper walks off feeling happier (and hungrier). Whoops says onions don't make him cry so Bill and Ben flip the onion up the him using the skateboard and he goes back into his compost (crying). Bill and Ben wonder what to do with the speedy thing, then they decide to chase each other with it. Ben runs around and Bill chases after him on the skateboard, then it's Ben's turn, Bill jumps off the skateboard and Ben gives it a playful push, Bill dodges the skateboard and has a horrible thought. The skateboard is going too fast and is heading towards the cold frame, the flowerpot men cover their eyes, then they hear a terrific crash. Bill and Ben are worried about what they might find at the end of the garden, but when they get there, they find nothing. Pry arrives and tells the flowerpot men they have brought the speedy thing back just in time, Bill and Ben are puzzled so she says that a boy came to fetch it and is riding it down the road, Pry also says a moment later and he would have caught the flowerpot men, then Bill and Ben burst out laughing. The flowerpot men head back to their flowerpots and are glad to be back where there would be no more crashes and no more tears. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Boo * Pry * Ketchup * Thistle * Whoops * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Pry and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen